<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Friend by PhantomDrake97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419351">The Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomDrake97/pseuds/PhantomDrake97'>PhantomDrake97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomDrake97/pseuds/PhantomDrake97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dawkins accidentally hurts himself in one of his experiments, he struggles to find things to occupy his time. Luckily, he meets someone who he can finally relate to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The warm Summer breeze blew through the Dalmatians backyard as Dawkins attempted to focus his thoughts on something, anything, to keep his mind off his boredom. He had learned a lot from his sessions with Fergus, but something was different about it now that he couldn’t just go back to what he wanted to do. Dawkins looked at his bandaged paw and sighed, in his latest experiment he ended up getting himself burned… Literally. And Delilah refused to let him work on anything until his paw had fully healed from his injuries. Dawkins pondered how long it would take before he would be back to trying to invent new and exciting ways to keep the other pups entertained but he could not concentrate. Off a little ways down the street he could hear a dog humming loudly, Dawkins peered through a hole in the fence and saw the culprit. Just a little ways down the sidewalk was a short black dog with a very puffed out coat, he bore a rather untraditional collar of a winter scarf. Dawkins was about to say something to make the dog stop but he finally heard what the little dog was humming. Dawkins rushed out the front door and headed to go meet with the strange new dog, unable to hide his excitement.<br/>
Dawkins noticed he was walking rather fast but slowed down as he approached the dog to not startle the newcomer. “Oi, sorry mate. Was a humming too loudly?” The young pup had a rather thick male Scottish accent that threw Dawkins off for a moment before he shook his head lightly and replied. “No, Actually… Do you know where that song is from?” Dawkins of course knew where it was from but wanted to inquire if this pup had just heard it somewhere before or if he too was familiar. “Yea mate, it’s from this incredible show about this Outer Space Princess whose and engineer. Have you heard of it?” Dawkins eyes lit up at the mention, he had indeed heard of his favorite show, it was just so surprising to see someone else being interested in Princess Positron’s daring adventures. He had tried to get some of his other siblings to watch it with him but they all either thought the plot was weird or they didn’t like the show in general. “Yes, I’m a big Princess Positron fan, though I haven’t really found anyone else who shares my love of the show. I don’t believe I caught your name, I’m Dawkins.” Dawkins outstretched a paw to the stranger who took the gesture and followed suit. “My name is Atwood, but you can call me Atty if you like.”<br/>
Dawkins smiled at finally meeting someone knew with which to spend time with and talk about his favorite show. Atty pointed down at Dawkins paw and questioned, “Are you alright? Your paw’s all wrapped up…” Atwood’s voice had a rather soft and quiet tone as he looked at Dawkins paw, the bright blue wrapping catching his eye. “It’s nothing. Really. I just made a bit of a miscalculation, I like to invent things and I guess I wasn’t as cautious as I should have been.” At the mention of Dawkins’ scientific nature, Atwood lit up like a Christmas tree, his tail wagging slowly as he did so. “You’re an inventor? Really? Can you show me some of your work some time, please?” Atwood’s excitement was palpable and Dawkins could feel himself becoming excited as well, he had shut himself off from much of the world and retreated into his work because it felt like no one appreciated his work. Even when they did, it only ever felt like they were trying to placate him, but here before him stood a dog that was actually willing to listen to his work. Dawkins spent some time explaining all the modifications he had made to Dylan’s machines, as well as some of his own machines that he had made. Before too long, it seemed that the sky was growing dark and Atwood said that he needed to get back home before his pet got worried.<br/>
Dawkins waved farewell to his new friend and the two promised to meet back up later on to talk more about science and things of that nature.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>